Dark Trooper
__NOEDITSECTION__ Property of Sentinel Defense Corps, read at your own risk! Dark Troopers were another elite variant of the Sentinel Defense Corps' regular soldiers. they were mainly assigned to protect important SDC Officers but on the battlefield they specialize in Commando missions. They are known for their distinctive black suits of armor,along with a Helmet that scrambled verbal communications. Their black armor also allows them to blend in the shadows,particulary the night. History These elite soldiers were also present at the time where the Desert Troopers mobilized when the Military's resources were being stolen. Battle of Hawaii After the Desert Troopers were tasked to recover the stolen resources, the Dark Troopers were deployed to eliminate the remaining Rigellian Rebellion soldiers,they were so effective at taking them out,which resorted the rebels to do the hide and seek strategy in order to take them out. Then they were tasked to guard the Sentinel Defense Corps' main Headquarters in Cleveland,Ohio. Armor The Death Troopers' specialized Black Nexusium Alloy armor is wrapped with a special inner fabric called Reflec,which keeps them from being detected by the most advanced Radars via absorbing the signals. Body Armor The Armor platings are all made out of Nexusium, an SDC Engineered Metal alloy That gives the combined metals different beneficial properties (e.g The Strenght and lightweightness of Titanium,Density and the Electrical Conductivity of Tungsten and the Heat Resistance of Coltan.) It was extremely durable,which is even more durable than the Desert Trooper's (except for the helmet.) Helmet The Dark Troopers' Helmet is known for being highly advanced and integrated a scrambler that scrambled verbal communications, to avoid spies and enemies hearing crucial intelligence in their conversations. The Helmet itself is basically a state-of-the-art piece of technology. Its green Polarized Enhanced visor derived from a Drone's integrated optic and Advanced Macrobinoculars which gives the wearer a complete analysis on the situation with clearly designated Allies and enemies. It can also serve as a Gas mask,evidenced by its integrated twin air filthers on both sides of the helmet that can extract oxygen in the corresponding place,negating the need for oxygen backpacks. Not to mention it is also extremely durable but not tougher to the Desert Trooper's Helmet Equipment Dark Troopers are well equipped, once they came into battle they carried MK5 Grenades',Ammunition,EMP Grenades and in some occasions a 2in-1 MRE similar to the Desert Trooper. Weaponry Dark Troopers are well armed too,from the heavy X44 Heavy Plasma Rifle, from the shorter X11D Carbine,these were arranged to the user's skillset Skills Dark Troopers operated in small groups of three,four or five,with each of them having a specific skillset. Dark Troopers were trained in unarmed combat,demolitions,marksmanship and heavy weapons. They were also experts of covering their tracks,leaving little to no evidence in their missions. Last thing to note is they are also tasked to endure classified medical procedures or injecting SuperSoldier enhancements,making them beyond human. Trivia *Majority of the Dark Troopers were 6'5 feet tall. *You cant understand anything what they say with their helmets worn. *Nick Bale was supposed to be a Dark Trooper,but he rejected because he stick out in the environment like the others wearing black armor. Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Sentinel Defense Corps